Bleach: Tears of Muramasa
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Muramasa has attacked the American Soul Society. Zanpaku-to Spirits are set against their Soul Reaper counterparts. The struggle for Soul Society has begun again. Who will win? What does Muramasa want with Lora? Read to find out. Rated M for language.
1. The Zanpakuto Stirke Back

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Zanpaku-to Strike Back**_

_**Last Time, On Dawn of Amaterasu….**_

_ "Jazz, have you had any luck with sensing Evathon'Dala?" He asked._

_ "No. There's no answer from the blade at all." Jasmine replied…._

_ "YOU? What are you doing here, Muramasa? Why are you doing this once again?"_

_ "You'll be fine. Now, let's go and get something to eat. You need comfort foo-" Tabitha was cut off by the sound of an enormous explosion that rocked the entire Squad One barracks._

_ "Captain!" Said a member of Squad One as they entered the room hurriedly. "Come quick! There's been an explosion at the Central Forty-Six building!"_

_ Raymond got up quickly. "Everyone, let's go. Hurry!" Nodding, the rest of the group left the barracks to investigate the disturbance._

_**Now, On Tears of Muramasa….**_

Nick, Raymond, Tabitha, Jasmine, James, and the rest of the patrons of Soul Society all gathered at the building of the Central Forty-Six government, which was now destroyed in a large explosion. The dark smoke rose into the sky in a long thick pillar, leaving no explanation needed for as to the source.

"What's happened here?" Raymond shouted out at no one in particular.

"We're sorry, Head Captain, but we're not sure. One minute everything was calm, next minute Soul Society's gone to hell for no apparent reason." Said a random member of Squad One.

"Raymond, I have a bad feeling about this." Tabitha expressed, ready to bring out her Hollow Mask, which Nick still hadn't seen before.

"Yes, I have one as well." Raymond agreed.

"I'm feeling a slightly familiar Spiritual Pressure, but I can't tell who it is. Too vague." Nick stated, looking around for the source of the Spiritual Pressure.

"Soul Reapers of Soul Society," Came a new voice. "So good of you all to come out on this fine day." Nick's eyes widened as he saw Muramasa appear before the assembled group.

"Shit! Everyone, It's Muramasa!" He shouted out, everyone who knew about the old enemy gasping in shock.

"Muramasa! Go back to wherever you came from this time! We have no ill will towards you unless you make us." Tabitha tried reasoning.

Muramasa looked at Tabitha, his eyes widening slightly. "That hot temper, that voice… Little Lenora? Is that you?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! You've already met my son." She pointed to Nick, who awkwardly smiled and waved.

"Ah, yes, the young one with Soi Fon earlier. I dare not say I don't remember him. After all, I cannot speak with his Zanpaku-to. But, maybe I don't have to take it out of his sword." He pointed next to Nick.

Nick looked to see a man that looked like a humanoid fox with crimson fur, two large pointed ears and nine tails sprouting from his lower back. He jumped back. "Wait…. Kyubi? You look different."

"Yes, I know. This is my true form, Nick," Said Kyubi's manifestation as he approached Muramasa. "Muramasa, why do you continue this fight that even you know is unnecessary?"

"Ah, Kyubi. Long time no see. How long has it been? 300 years?"

"Yes, about that long. Now, what is your answer?"

"My answer is that this battle is no more meaningless than your yielding to your _young_ Master. It means nothing, Kyubi. He is just a boy. To him, you are just a toy." Muramasa answered with a sneer and a chuckle.

"That's not true!" Nick shouted. "Kyubi is my partner, even if I can't see him during a fight. We work together to defeat our enemies. I'll defeat you right now, if that's what it takes." Nick got ready to release his Bankai when Kyubi's hand reached out in front of Nick, restraining him.

"No, Nick. Do not let anger control you. Remember what I taught you while you fought your Inner Hollow? Stay calm, and you'll never lose a fight."

"Hey, I didn't lose when I was mad at my dad and fought Tai."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you would win every fight while thinking like that. The Bounts do not count, and that Arrancar had no reason to steal your family. But, it all depends on how focused you are on your goals. Never forget that."

"I-i know, Kyubi. Sorry," Nick took a deep breath and than glared at Muramasa. "Where's Lora?"

"Lora? Ah, you must mean the Soul Reaper I had to capture in order to fully succeed with my plans. Don't worry, I assure you that she is safe… For the moment." He laughed again as Nick began struggling in the grip of both his mother and Captain Barrett.

"Nick, calm the fuck down!" Tabitha yelled at her son, instantly calming him down again.

Muramasa snapped his fingers, and in an instant, the manifestations of every Zanpaku-to in the Soul Society (available due to characters that aren't immune to the effects or whose haven't manifested yet) appeared next to their Soul Reaper partner, most of which making their way over to Muramasa. Nick could see one that resembled a woman in an elegant red dress, with thorny vines with black roses encircling her. _That must be Tai's Zanpaku-to. She does seem to scream _Black Rose_._ He thought.

Next to Tabitha, a figure with birdlike qualities appeared. Two wings extended from their back, and a slightly-curved beak protruded from their face, making their gender harder to figure out. That's_ gotta be Mom's Zanpaku-to, Falcon. What others can I distinguish?_ Nick looked around more.

Finally, his eyes fell on the figure of a woman, with skin that appeared scaly and had long flowing ice blue hair. She was dressed in a cerulean blue dress that only reached down to her knees, and in her hand was a long staff that seemed to be made of ice or glass. Nick's eyes widened in realization at who this Zanpaku-to belonged to. "Muramasa, you bastard! You're the one who stole Jasmine's Zanpaku-to spirit. _You_ stole Evathon'dala!"

Muramasa simply nodded. "Of course it was me. I am the only Zanpaku-to with that certain ability. It was actually quite easy to accomplish it as well, what with her master unconscious and the sword broken in half. Circumstances like that always make it easier for me to get the job done."

"Fuck you. Not all of the Zanpaku-to will follow you so blindly. Some are smart enough to resist and ignore your _influence_. Zangetsu is, and so are Kyubi and Falcon!" Nick said, pointing to Zangetsu who had also appeared.

Ichigo looked next to him. "Hey, Zangetsu. How have you been?" Then, he looked to his other side and saw Shirosaki, his Inner Hollow's manifestation standing there. "AHHHH! What the fuck are you doing out?" He asked, shocked.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at his distant cousin's reaction, but understood what he meant, since his hadn't manifested next to him as well.

_"Well, King, I'm out because Muramasa decided to try to control me again. Why don't you just go Vasto Lorde and we'll kill him quickly. Get this whole mess over with?"_

"No, not now. We don't know what will happen to the Zanpaku-to if they aren't released from Muramasa's mind control crap from their owners before Muramasa is killed. We can't take any chances."

_"Fine. You know I hate to wait, though."_

"Then get the fuck back in my head! You don't have to just sit there and do nothing."

Shrugging, the Hollow shimmered out of existence, probably retreating back into Ichigo's mind. Turning his attention back to Muramasa, Nick listened to what the enemy was now saying.

"Soul Reapers, the time of your reign of power is over. It is time for you to realize the power of your true masters: your own Zanpaku-to. The time of Soul Reapers is over. Now is the age of Zanpaku-to. I urge you to surrender to us freely so no one gets hurt."

"We are the members of the Thirteen Cou-" Raymond began.

"Fifteen, Raymond." Tabitha sighed.

"Right. _Fifteen_ Court Guard Squads. We will not give in to the mere representation of a Zanpaku-to, let alone those of all our Zanpaku-to."

Muramasa's smirk faded to a grimace. "Then you leave me no choice, then," Turning to the rest of the Zanpaku-to manifestations, he continued. "My fellow Zanpaku-to, rise up against the oppression of the Soul Reapers who command you! Attack to kill, but only target your _owner_."

Most of the Zanpaku-to merely rushed along into battle, searching for their original owner while the other few took the time to be civilized and nod their agreement before entering the fray. Kyubi, who had stood strong next to Nick, spoke up. "Nick, there is no need for you to stay. I would advise falling back for a while. I must train you more if you are to defeat Muramasa without putting anyone you care about in danger."

Nick stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, Kyubi, but Jasmine's Zanpaku-to is here, as well as Jasmine. I'm not going to just disappear when my sister may need me. I promised to keep her out of life-endangering trouble, and I mean to keep my promise. We're staying, but if you can, please create some sort of barrier to keep us out of any stray battles. If she gets into a situation she can't get herself out of, I'll go retrieve her and bring her to the Hidden Squad Four Barracks out in the Rukon District. Best case scenario after that would be to watch her until any other, more experienced members of Squad Four can come and heal her. I have no experience with any Healing Kido."

Kyubi was hesitant, but complied. "Very well. I can create a small barrier that blocks our Spiritual Pressure from the outside. We'll be safe. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I, Kyubi. So do I."

_**A/N:**_ Finished this chapter for Easter! Yay! Happy Easter to you all, even though I don't have a clue as to whether anyone will be looking at this today, what with all the Easter dinner prep and whatever. But oh well. So the plot finally starts again, and Muramasa has Lora! What will Raymond do? How will Jasmine's battle with Evathon'dala play out? I don't know. Haven't gotten there yet. See you next time.

_**Next Time:**_ Read the A/N, it'll tell you all you really need to know, or what you don't know yet. Whatever comes to your mind first.


	2. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


	3. Patrol

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Patrol**_

_**Previously, on Tears of Muramasa…**_

_ Muramasa's smirk faded to a grimace. "Then you leave me no choice, then," Turning to the rest of the Zanpaku-to manifestations, he continued. "My fellow Zanpaku-to, rise up against the oppression of the Soul Reapers who command you! Attack to kill, but only target your owner."_

_ Most of the Zanpaku-to merely rushed along into battle, searching for their original owner while the other few took the time to be civilized and nod their agreement before entering the fray. Kyubi, who had stood strong next to Nick, spoke up. "Nick, there is no need for you to stay. I would advise falling back for a while. I must train you more if you are to defeat Muramasa without putting anyone you care about in danger."_

_ Nick stayed where he was. "I'm sorry, Kyubi, but Jasmine's Zanpaku-to is here, as well as Jasmine. I'm not going to just disappear when my sister may need me. I promised to keep her out of life-endangering trouble, and I mean to keep my promise. We're staying, but if you can, please create some sort of barrier to keep us out of any stray battles. If she gets into a situation she can't get herself out of, I'll go retrieve her and bring her to the Hidden Squad Four Barracks out in the Rukon District. Best case scenario after that would be to watch her until any other, more experienced members of Squad Four can come and heal her. I have no experience with any Healing Kido."_

_ Kyubi was hesitant, but complied. "Very well. I can create a small barrier that blocks our Spiritual Pressure from the outside. We'll be safe. I just hope you know what you're doing."_

_ "So do I, Kyubi. So do I."_

_**This Time, on Tears of Muramasa…**_

_**A/N 0.5:** Change of plans, this chapter will take place after the epic battle, with no flashbacks as to whatever went down, just the knowledge of what happened will be said. Sorry to inconvenience you with this, but while trying to write the epic battle scene, I just wasn't into it, so it's probably too early for a big battle to be described in this story. Also, if you are just seeing this story, please go reread the first three parts if only to get the gist of the story so far. Alright, sorry to bother you, please continue._

_**Visored Compound, Medical Facilities, Basement Level 2...**_

Nick sat outside the room where his mother and twin sister were currently recuperating from the battle that had taken place earlier. _It's all my fault._ He thought to himself. _If I had been paying more attention, mom wouldn't be in the hospital for going to protect Jasmine. _I_ was supposed to protect her, not mom._

_**It isn't your fault, Nick,**_ Said the voice of Kyubi in his head. _**Your mother is just looking out for the both of you as you are for Jasmine's wellbeing. All you can do is try to make sure this does not happen again.**_ The voice faded from his mind, Nick just sighing knowing his Zanpaku-to was right.

"Nick?" came Captain Highwind's voice. "You can come in and see them now. They're both stable." Nick nodded and entered the room.

Nick instantly went between both beds. "Mom?! Jasmine?! Are either of you up? I'm sorry about all this. I never meant for anything to happen to either of you."

"Nick," Tabitha's voice said, Nick turning to the left to look at his mother. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault we both ended up in the hospital. By the way, why are you the only one here making sure we're fine, actually?"

"Oh, well dad went to help out Captain Barrett with something that he said would be crucial to winning this fight and to finding Lora. Jewel and the other Visoreds are off on patrol since they're the only ones who are fully immune to the effects of Muramasa's abilities. I should be out there too, I know, but I had to make sure you were both alright. I already lost my father once, and if you both die here, then I'll probably have lost you both for good. I will _not_ let you both get yourselves killed, especially because none of us were doing any kind of noticeable damage to Muramasa, that bastard."

"Don't worry about it Nick. Wait for the right time. When Muramasa starts coughing up blood, then it'll be time to strike. It means he's losing power. For now, we just have to help the other Soul Reapers who have lost their Zanpaku-to spirits, and in turn their Shikai and possibly Bankai releases, get them back. And, the only way to do that is to defeat the Zanpaku-to spirit, but it has to be defeated by the person it belongs to. For example, Jasmine has to find out a way to defeat Evathon'Dala herself. You could help her in the fight, but the final blow _must_ be Jasmine's, understand?" Tabitha explained.

"Yeah, mom. Thanks. Well, I guess I should get going then. Grimmjow, Ichigo and I are going to see if we can find any Soul Reapers who aren't already taking shelter here in the Visored Base."

"Alright. Just make sure you're careful out there. Oh, by the way, have you reported back to Katie and the girls yet?"

Nick gaped at his mom. "Oh, I forgot all about it. Thanks, mom. You two get better quick so we can take out whoever we need to, alright?" When both women nodded, Nick left the room.

As Nick began making his way up to the main level of the Visored Base, a gruff voice called out from behind him. "So? How's your mom and sister doing?"

Nick turned to face the owner of the familiar voice. "They're both fine, Grimmjow. Are you really worried about them?"

"Yeah, of course. Remember, I'm rehabilitated, I have all my feelings back, you little inconsiderate jerk."

"I'm not inconsiderate, it's just that _you_, my friend, seem like the type not to be too caring about anyone or anything, no matter what conditions you're under. You know, rehabilitated or not."

"Heh, even with all that power and knowledge you have, you really are still just a kid." Grimmjow jeered, smirking.

"Really? Tell me, Grimm, if I was really 'still a kid' as you call it, then why would I have two daughters that I would give my life for, not to mention the most loving girlfriend a guy can have?" Nick said, his tone becoming angrier. "Or even be the next heir to the throne of the Spirit King?"

Grimmjow held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. You may not be just a kid, but you still apparently judge books by their covers," Nick continued to get more furious at his words. "Alright, only sometimes. Now will you just go?! You're about to incapacitate everyone in the room!"

Nick looked around to find Grimmjow's words were true and, calming himself down, he went back to his mother and sisters' room quickly. Entering the room, Nick asked Tabitha. "Mom, do we have one of those big screen televisions that of course was modified to talk with people in Soul Society?"

Tabitha nodded. "Of course it does. Dominic wouldn't let me get a TV unless he could modify it for just that purpose. Why do you ask?"

Nick just smiled at his mother as he was in the threshold of the door to leave. "I have to talk to _my_ family. _Then_ I'll go out with Ichigo and Grimmjow to find any stragglers. See you both later." Nick left the room after that.

Nick made his way to the acting office of Captain Barrett, every area of Soul Society except for the Visored compound being overrun by the Zanpaku-to spirits run amok. He entered the room, nodding at Raymond Barrett. "Hello, Captain. May I borrow your Spirit Television for a few minutes? I would like to talk with my family back home."

"Of course, Nick. Take your time and tell Katie I said hello." Nick nodded before Raymond left the room.

Nick turned to the television and pressed a few buttons, calling the big screen television in his family's house in the World of the Living. On the screen, Katie's face became visible, and as she realized who was on the screen, she screamed briefly. "Nick?! What the hell?"

"Sorry, babe. Just thought I would get in touch and see how you and the girls are doing." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Oh, well we're doing fine. How's everything over there?" Nick's smile dropped. "Nick? What happened?"

Nick sighed. "We've been attacked. It happened right after you went back home... To safety. The reason why Jasmine's Zanpaku-to wasn't right was because her Zanpaku-to spirit was stolen from her soul itself and was turned against her. Most of the Zanpaku-to's were. Ichigo, my own and several others stayed on our side. The battle yesterday... It showed everyone just how dependent they are on their sword. It's a good thing I sent you home, babe, otherwise you'd be in this mess and have to fight your Zanpaku-to as well.

"Where are the girls? Bring them over so I can see them. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to get in touch will be." Katie nodded, smiling as she ran out of the room.

Moments later, she came back in with the two little girls. "Hey, Izzy, Kai. Have you two been behaving for mommy?" Both girls nodded at their father, grinning at seeing him. "Good. I'll be gone for quite a while, so stay safe and listen to your mother. I promise as soon as I can, grandma, grandpa and I will come home. I love all of you, sorry I can't talk longer. Bye, girls." He blew a kiss to each of them before the screen went back to showing what had been on before Nick had interrupted.

Katie sighed contently. "Well girls, at least we know that daddy's safe. Alright, let's put you two down to bed. Mommy has to talk to auntie Sakura when she comes home from auntie Rangiku and uncle Gin's house." Both infants nodded to their mother.

In the Soul Society, Nick sighed. "Hey, finally talked to your girl?" He turned around to face Tai.

"Yo, Tai! I thought you were still in the Infirmary?"

"Got out for being good enough to walk around. They just said lay off the fighting for a couple more days. So, how did your little talk just now go?"

"Well. I know they were probably worried sick about me. It's good for them to have some closure that I'm alright. So why did you seek me out? Which is obviously what you were doing."

"You know me too well. I just came looking for you because I wanted to see how you were doing. By the way, how's your mom and sister doing? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Still recovering, but fine. So, are you ready to go out on patrol? I have to get out of here and Grimmjow is about to kill someone if we don't leave soon."

"Aren't you leaving with Ichigo and Grimmjow only?"

"You can still come if you want. You were the only one to volunteer about it. Plus, you somehow won against your Zanpaku-to, making you the only one to do so in the battle. Now, come on already. Grimmjow will _not_ wait much longer before he goes off on his own, and if Soi Fon finds out I let her fiancée get himself hurt due to not being at the designated meeting spot, she will kill me. She's part of the Stealth Force, and was trained in the Punishment Forces' techniques as well, making her deadly with and without her Zanpaku-to." Nodding, Tai followed Nick out of Raymond's office and towards the personal Senkaimon of the Head Captain, which had been moved to the Visored base while Seireitei was overrun by rampant Zanpaku-to spirits.

Upon entering the area, Grimmjow and Ichigo turned towards them, the two of them having been in the middle of a new Soul Reaper game that seemed oddly like Rock-paper-scissors but obviously more extreme. Nick cleared his throat and spoke seriously, much more seriously than any normal sixteen year old would (but he's got a family of his own and is a kick-ass Soul Reaper, can he really be considered normal anyway?). "Alright, guys, we can get this little assignment over with. So, whenever you guys want to stop acting like children."

Tai snickered at Nick's words as the Spirit King and the former Espada looked at Nick like they were going to kill him. Grimmjow went for Pantera. "You wanna say that again, punk?"

"I would, if I really wanted to kill you and since you're marrying my mom's best friend, I don't think anyone would really appreciate that, would they? So let's just go and get it over with, shall we? I wanna get done with the mission quickly so I can come back and see how my mother and sister are doing, thank you very much."

"Alright, alright. I wouldn't expect anything more from Tabitha's kid." Grimmjow laughed while Ichigo began opening the Senkaimon. Once it was open, Nick stepped through right after Ichigo and Grimmjow.

Before the group was fully through the Senkaimon into the World of the Living, however, Nick noticed a blur that was _not_ Tai speeding through past everyone, his eyes the only ones to catch the movement at all. Thinking it may just be Yachiru following them with Kenpachi's permission (and Nick's unknown acceptance to watching her while they were in the World of the Living), he just ignored it and kept walking through.

_**World of the Living, Meteor Heights Poor District...**_

As Nick and the rest of the group entered the world of the Living, Nick felt a ringing in his pocket. Shuffling around, he found it was his cell phone that was ringing, much to the surprise of everyone else there. Picking it up, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Nicky? Is that you? Are you really back?!" Came Katie's voice from the other end.

"Katie? How were you even able to call my phone? We're barely even out of the Senkaimon gate? Wait, how did my phone go to the Soul Society with me, anyway? I'm fracking confused. Why are you calling me, though?"

"Why else? I feel my boyfriend is back home and of course I want to make sure he can come visit all of us at home for a minute or two. Surely you can spare some time for your family?"

"I don't know yet, babe. Maybe after this mission is done," He paused for a moment, seeing the blur from earlier once again. "Babe, I'll see but I can't make any promises. Love you, and say hello to the girls for me."

"Will do. Bye, Nicky." Katie said before hanging up.

"Okay, now what do we do? Just split up and if anyone finds trouble, send a flare of Spiritual Pressure?" Nick asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. Grimm, you and I take the west side of town. Tai, you and Nick take the east side. Yachiru, go stay with Katie and Sakura if you want to be with us here on patrol." Suddenly, a head of pink hair attached itself to Nick's shoulder, making Nick yowl out in pain.

"Yachiru! Get off my shoulder! That hurts! Go see your sister!" Yachiru, knowing Nick's relationship with Sakura and not wanting to really set him off, got off, bowed apologetically and Flash Stepped away, Ichigo looking at Nick like he had three heads.

"How did you get her to go off so easily? I could never do that. Only Kenpachi could."

"It's because her little sister is like an adopted daughter to me, so that makes me her uncle. She listens to family. Sorry, cousin." Nick said with a laugh as he and Tai got out of there before Ichigo could be hot headed.

Grimmjow smirked at his rival and friend. "Sounds like you've been one-upped, Kurosaki."

"Shut it, Grimmjow. Let's just get going. Hopefully this excursion won't take long." And with that, the remaining Soul Reapers Flash Stepped away to patrol Meteor Heights.

From a distance, two Arrancar watched the Soul Reapers separate. "Now do we attack them? It can't be too hard to take down the two younger ones." Said the first, the _Quinto_ Espada, Davíd Juarez, his large hood missing from his Arrancar garb today.

"No, you fool. Even those two younger Soul Reapers could destroy you before you even got a chance to start really fighting them," Said the busty _Primera_, Reala Corteca. "No, for now we wait and don't attract attention to ourselves. We report back to Kayla and we see where we go from there. This fight will not end like Kayla's father in Karakura. Especially because we may have to compete with the only Soul Reaper to come close to defeating Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki. He watches over everyone else like they were all his family, making him the most powerful adversary in the Soul Society."

Davíd huffed. "Fine, but I don't like having to wait. I would rather try to fight with them. Try thinning their numbers so we aren't up against armies when this battle finally does come to a head."

"I understand that, but for now we watch, wait, and maybe discover weaknesses." Reala crossed her arms and used _Sonido_ to follow Ichigo and Grimmjow, the former Japanese _Espada_, while Davíd went after the two younger Reapers.

_**Eastern Meteor Heights...**_

Nick and Tai came out of their Flash Steps above a location familiar to Nick: the warehouse where him and his family had fought the Bounts about half a year earlier. He sighed, Tai noticing he seemed distant for a moment. "Are you alright, Nick?"

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine. Just this place makes me remember before all the shit with Katie really started. We had Bounts in town, this was their headquarters."

"Bounts? Really? Your family is just a magnet for trouble, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Nick said simply, chuckling as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the surrounding areas to make sure there were no Hollows around, and therefore no trouble. "Fuck." He deadpanned.

"Hollows in the area?"

"Yup."

"Are they coming this way to fight?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on." Tai grinned as the two got ready to fight the Hollows that began approaching their position.

_**A/N 0.75:** Does anyone get the reference? Probably not because I'm the only one who ever thinks of this shit lol. Almost done finally, took long enough just to write this chapter._

_**Western Meteor Heights...**_

Grimmjow and Ichigo had already dispatched several Hollows, surprised when they had come out of their respective Flash Steps right in front of them. "It's a good thing these Hollows are pushovers, huh Grimm?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Why? You worried? You're the most powerful one here, and you could probably wipe them all off the face of the earth in one wave of your hand. Don't get soft with me, Kurosaki! Fight!" Smiling, Ichigo prepared a _Getsuga Tensho_ at the still-approaching enemies.


End file.
